Big Time Surprise
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: Carlos wants to throw Kendall a surprise birthday party. He gets James and Logan to help him plan. Things get out of hand as they do with Carlos. Jo and Camille show up to help. We'll see how that goes. Carlos may find a girl that he connects with also..
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Surprise

Chapter 1:

Distractions

Authors Note: This one is going to be much sillier than my last fics. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading. I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun. This one is a comedy. If you want drama then check out these two really great fics. Both authors are really nice and have a great handle on drama for these guys.

First up is "Little Hollow" .net/s/5972660/1/Little_Hollow by Miss Fenway

Second one is "The Bond of Brothers" .net/s/5909979/1/The_Bond_of_Brothers by Kaywells

Check them out. You won't be disappointed.

Carlos dived head first down the swirly slide. It was 7:30 in the morning and he was ready for the day to start. He had already eaten two bowls of cereal and had a can of soda. He reached the bottom of the slide and landed on his head and back. He looked at the ceiling wishing his friends would get up so he had someone to do something with. He was getting bored going down the slide by himself and he had something he was really excited about that he wanted to tell Logan and James about.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Logan said as he came into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

Carlos quickly jumped up and watched as Logan began to peel the banana. "I was waiting for you guys to get up!"

"You have so much energy for a Saturday morning," Logan said between bites of the banana. "Why are you up so early?" Logan asked.

"Because I got the best idea last night. I was waiting for you and James to get up so I could tell you," he said. He eyed Logan suspiciously "What are you doing up so early?"

"You woke me up with all your swirly slide sliding," Logan said making an exaggerated gesture at the slide.

"Okay, so now you just have to go wake up James. Come on! Come on!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan looked at him skeptically. He was still not completely awake and wasn't sure if he wanted to play Carlos's game. "Why do you want me to wake up James? And what about Kendall? Why does he get to sleep in?"

Carlos was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet by now. "Just go get James. I'll explain when you're both here." Carlos put his helmet back on and made his way to the top of the swirly slide again.

Logan took a last look at his friend as he went to James's room. He thought Carlos was acting crazier than usual. He knocked lightly on Jaime's door and slowly opened it. He poked his head in and saw that the room was a mess. James had clothes all over the floor. He saw James was still sleeping and wondered if he should really wake him up just because Carlos was on a sugar high. Logan made his decision and whispered loudly, "Hey James. James."

He saw James stir. "James. Wake up." Logan whispered.

James threw a pillow at him. "Go away, Logan."

"Hey! That hit me in the head," Logan said loudly.

"What do you want, Logan? It's Saturday. We don't have to record today or go to school. Go away." James mumbled.

"Come on man, Carlos wants to talk to us," Logan said.

"Go wake up Kendall then come back." James said.

Logan gave an exasperated sigh. He stepped carefully into the room and stood next to James.

"Carlos only wants to talk to us. I have no idea what it's about but he's out there bouncing around and throwing himself down the swirly slide like he's going to explode if we don't talk to him soon." Logan said.

He saw James move slowly and sit up. "Fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you guys in the living room," he said.

Logan quickly exited the room and went back to the living room. Carlos was sitting at the kitchen counter eating another bowl of cereal.

"You're eating another bowl of Frosted Flakes? You're going to get sick Carlos." Logan said.

"I'm fine. Did you get James up?"

"Yeah, he'll be out in a few minutes."

"Great. I can't wait for you guys to hear my idea. It's gonna be awesome!" Carlos said.

"Wait, you had an idea? Is it going to involve us going to the hospital like that time when we made that piñata out of fire works?" Kendall said entering the kitchen and grabbing a cup from the shelf. Carlos looked in horror as he filled it with milk. Logan looked at Carlos with a puzzled expression.

"What? Is the milk bad?" Kendall said as he smelled the contents of the cup.

Carlos smiled broadly and said, "No. It's fine. We're almost out so we should probably get some more soon."

"But we have like have the container left," Logan said pointing at the plastic jug.

Carlos stepped forward quickly and grabbed the container from Kendall. He started chugging it as James walked into the room.

"Hey! I was going to have some cereal." James said looking as Carlos finished the milk.

"See, we're out of milk and James wants cereal. You should definitely go and get some more Kendall," Carlos said.

Logan, James and Kendall all stared at Carlos.

"You got us up early so you could drink all the milk?" James asked.

"Carlos got you guys up early?" Kendall asked.

"In a way." Logan said.

Carlos threw the empty milk jug in the trash and walked over to the couch and sat down. The milk was starting to give him a stomach ache already.

"Why are you up so early Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'm meeting Jo at the pool. We're going to spend the whole day together because we haven't been able to hang out this week." Kendall said proudly.

"We get it, you've got a girlfriend. Good for you. It still doesn't explain why Carlos had Logan get me up early!" James said.

"I was bored," Carlos said. "Hey Kendall as long as you're going to be out you might as well get some more milk."

"Yeah. Do it soon. Now I have nothing but fruit and bran muffins to eat." James said angrily biting at the side of a muffin.

"I'm not making Jo go to the grocery store just because Carlos, acting like a freak, drank all the milk." Kendall said as he made his way to the door. "And don't interrupt us because you guys get bored," he said as he walked into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"He's kind of grumpy for someone who's going to spend the day with a pretty girl." Carlos said.

"Okay, it's now eight o'clock and I should be sleeping. Why did you get us up so early and why did you chug the last of the milk?" James asked.

"That was to get Kendall out of the apartment, I wasn't expecting him to actually have a reason to leave," Carlos said.

"So why can't Kendall be here? Did you see him and Jo making out?" James asked.

"James! That's none of our business. Did you?" Logan asked leaning forward towards Carlos.

"No. But I had the best idea last night and it involves Kendall but he can't know. I want to throw him a surprise birthday party!" Carlos said excitedly jumping up from the couch.

"That's why you got us up so early?" James and Logan said together.

"Well yeah. And I am so bored. Let's do something." Carlos said.

Logan and James gave each other an evil look and quickly rushed at Carlos knocking him to the couch and playfully shoving him around.

"So you guys will help me?" Carlos asked trying to fend off their attack.

Logan and James stopped their attack for a second "Sure," James said, "but I'm going back to sleep for another couple of hours." He left Logan and Carlos on the couch.

"Logan?" Carlos asked sitting up on the arm of the couch.

"Fine. But we have to keep it small not like last time," Logan said sternly as he stood.

"Small. I got it. Let's get to work." Carlos said.

"Okay, just let me do this one thing first," Logan said as he pushed Carlos off the couch and ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Carlos sat on the floor looking at the ceiling once again. _At least I got them to help_ he thought.

Authors Note Again: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading chapter 1. I hope you like it. I hope it was kind of funny. This one should be really light as far as the drama goes. In the fact that there should be very little but I might throw in some stuff as I do love the drama so. I have no idea where it's going but I had the thought that I wanted to do a Carlos fic and this seemed like a fun idea. He's going to go to great lengths to throw the perfect party. Let's see how that goes… Thanks again for reading.


	2. Plans

Big Time Surprise

Chapter 2

Plans

I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun. Enjoy.

Carlos sat on the couch watching TV while waiting for his friends Logan, and James to help him plan a surprise birthday party for Kendall. He waited anxiously for his friends because he had big ideas about what to do for Kendall's birthday. James and Logan finally showed up and sat on the couch next to Carlos.

"Great. Now we can plan what we're going to do. I was thinking we could use the pool as our main location and invite everyone from the Palm Woods. I also thought we'd invite the Russian Acrobats. They were fun last time," Carlos said.

"Carlos this is all ready getting way too big. Remember we were going to keep it small. I was thinking a small gathering up here with one person each," Logan said.

"That's not very exciting," Carlos said frowning.

"Carlos is right Logan. That's not exactly a party. We do that at the studio with Gustavo and Kelly any day of the week. I like Carlos' idea," James said changing the channel on the TV to a hockey game.

"Okay but Bitters is still out to get us. Remember he said if we ever threw a party without his permission again he would kick us out. I think he was really serious," Logan said.

"Don't worry about Bitters. I told him he owes us for not telling anyone about the ghost," Carlos said.

"So just like that Bitters is going to let us have another wild party at the Palm Woods pool?" Logan asked.

"Well I had to promise that it would be less wild than the last one but the point is that he's letting us have another party. So I say don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Carlos said.

"Okay, but how are you going to invite everyone and make sure that Kendall doesn't fine out?" Logan said.

"That's easy. I'll just text everyone in my phone except for Kendall," Carlos said.

James grabbed his phone and tossed it to Logan. "That worked great last time Carlos. Logan, why don't you take care of inviting people that way Carlos and I can handle putting the party together since we are the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood. And this way we won't have you freaking out over every little thing," James said.

"I don't freak out over every little thing," Logan said.

"There's a spider in your hair," James said.

Logan jumped and quickly ran his hands through his hair to get out the spider.

"See. You freak out over everything," James said.

"Great! So James and I will take care of the party planning. We'll need food and drinks and decorations. Maybe a big banner that says 'Happy Birthday'. Remember guys, we can't tell Kendall. So try not to look too obvious that we're planning something," Carlos said.

The apartment door opened and Kendall entered. Carlos, James, and Logan all turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," James said.

"We're not planning anything!" Carlos said.

"We thought you were going to be with Jo all day," Logan said.

"I am. We ran out of sunscreen. I'm just grabbing some more," Kendall said walking to the bathroom and grabbing the bottle from the medicine cabinet.

"Great. Well, we'll see you later," Carlos said walking to the door and opening it for Kendall.

"Okay? You guys are acting weird. Camille wanted me to get you to come down to the pool Logan," Kendall said.

"I don't really feel like sitting outside today. It's kind of hot," Logan said.

"Come on. She saw Jo and I downstairs and now she and Jo are hanging out and if you don't come down then she's a third wheel in my day and I don't really want to spend all of my time sharing Jo with a crazy spare tire,"

The three guys gave Kendall a surprised look.

"You're being kind of mean about Camille dude," James said.

"Yeah. She just wants to hang out with her best friend," Carlos said.

"She's not crazy. Just energetic," Logan said. Carlos couldn't help but notice Logan was looking at Kendall with an upset look. Kendall didn't really notice. He just wanted to get back to Jo.

"Okay. Camille's cool. Can we just go now?" Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan said looking at Carlos and James with a puzzled expression. "You two stay out of trouble okay? And don't go overboard," Logan said as he followed Kendall into the hallway and closed the door.

Carlos and James looked at each other with big grins. "The Hollywood party kings of Hollywood are back!" Carlos said as he and James bumped fists and made an explosion motion.

At the pool Kendall and Logan walked over to four chairs with Jo and Camille seated in the middle two. Kendall took the chair to the right of Jo and Logan took the chair to the left of Camille.

"How's it going guys?" Jo asked.

"Great. I got the sunscreen." Kendall said holding it up proudly.

"I'm hot. I think I'll go get some bottled water," Logan said.

"No need. I've got some right here. Ice cold," Camille said holding a bottle out to Logan. He took it and thanked her. Logan looked over to Kendall and Jo and saw that he was putting sunscreen on her shoulders. Now it made sense why he was in such a hurry.

"So? What's new?" Logan said. He noticed that Jo and Kendall were really into the sunscreen application process. He looked away and saw Camille staring at him. He hoped she didn't need sunscreen.

"How's it going Camille? Any fun auditions," Logan said.

"I had one the other day where I dressed up like a ballerina. I think I totally got it," she said pleased with herself.

"I hope you get it. Have they been like this all day?" Logan asked motioning over to Kendall and Jo who were holding hands and looking at each other like they may never see each other again.

"They have been as long as I've been here. You know there's nothing wrong with hand holding," Camille said.

"I know. I mean except for the germs. That's why I always wash my hands after I get to my destination. Or I keep hand sanitizer with me. See?" Logan said pulling a small bottle of sanitizer out of his pocket.

"You really did want to become a doctor didn't you?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Well, there's a lot of germs out there," Logan said offering Camille the sanitizer as he rubbed some into his palms. She took it and rubbed some onto her hands.

"Now that we're all sanitary, do you want to hold hands maybe?" Camille asked.

Logan felt his face warm and he knew his cheeks were getting red.

"Uhmmm… You know it's just so hot out here my hands are all sweaty now," Logan said.

Camille sat back in her chair and said, "I totally understand. Sweaty hands are the worst," she poked Jo in the shoulder to get her attention; "You want to go for a swim?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Jo said. She noticed Camille had on her 'I need to talk about a certain boy' face and quickly said, "You know a dip in the pool sounds great."

"You're going for a swim? I'll come with you," Kendall said as he started to stand.

Jo grabbed his arm and leaned in to whisper, "You should stay here. Logan did something wrong again and now Camille wants to vent about how he doesn't know what to do, I promise I'll try and make it quick."

"Fine. But come back soon," Kendall said as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss. The two girls walked to the pool and jumped in.

"I did something wrong didn't I?' Logan said.

"You kind of always do. Way to ruin my day, man," Kendall said.

"It's not my fault you and Jo are all PDA now. Camille and I aren't even dating and she expects me to be that kind of guy too," Logan said.

"You could move a little faster. I mean it's just holding hands. It's not going to kill you," Kendall said. "And you two danced together at the party. Why would it bother you to hold her hand?"

"It doesn't bother me but I don't even know what we are and I don't want to give her the wrong idea," Logan said.

"The wrong idea being that you want to date her? How could that be a bad thing?" Kendall said.

"Never mind. I'm going back upstairs. Tell them I said bye," Logan said as he stood. "Sorry I ruined your day." Logan started to walk to the lobby.

"You didn't really ruin my day. Logan? Logan?" Kendall said as he watched Logan walk away. He sat down and saw that Camille and Jo were watching Logan leave too.

Back at the apartment Logan found Carlos and James sitting at the kitchen table with a laptop looking at various acts that they could hire for Kendall's birthday. He noticed a duo that could eat fire had Carlos the most excited.

"You're back quick. Does Kendall suspect anything?" Carlos asked.

"No. He didn't even ask me about it. He was too busy worrying about Jo," Logan said.

"They are dating. It's what you're supposed to do," James said.

"Did you invite everyone to the party?" Carlos asked.

"I'm still working on it. You know I wonder if…" Logan said as he got an idea.

"If what?" James said.

"Nothing. I've got it figured out," Logan said as he walked to his room. The last thing he heard before closing his door was Carlos and James yell out 'Cool' as they watched a video of the fire eaters.

Authors Note: Wow this got really Logan centered didn't it? And there is that hint of drama coming in. I did say it was a possibility. The next one should be more Carlos and more fun as they try to get everything set up. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. **New episode this Friday at 8:30 on Nick! Going to be a good one!** Been a month since a new one! I hope everyone is excited. Thank again for checking this out.


	3. Carlos has a Brilliant Idea

Big Time Surprise

Chapter 3

Carlos Has a Brilliant Idea

I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun. Enjoy.

Carlos sat on the couch playing a video game with James. The two had just finished looking at acts they could get for Kendall's birthday party. They had it down to two; the husband/wife team that could swallow swords that were lit on fire and the contortionist acrobats. Carlos liked the fire sword couple and James liked the acrobats. They were waiting for Logan to be their tie breaker.

"I'm kind of bored with this game James, where's Logan? I want to decide on an act right now," Carlos said.

"He's still in his room," James said.

Carlos noticed that James was looking at his hair in the mirror that he kept with him. "Dude, we've been in the apartment all day. No one has seen you."

"But somebody could see me if they came up here. I need to be ready for the possibility of girls showing up at any moment," James said.

Carlos gave him a funny look but knowing James's track record with girls it was pretty likely that girls would just randomly show up. "I'm going to find Logan," Carlos said as he stood from the couch and walked over to the bedrooms. James gave an inaudible reply as Carlos walked away.

Carlos stood at Logan's closed door. He thought it was strange that it was closed because Logan usually kept it open when he wasn't sleeping. Carlos knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. There was no answer. He was sure Logan was in there. He stood in the hall trying to think if he saw Logan leave. He decided he hadn't and he slowly opened the door.

"Logan?" He called out.

"Carlos?" Logan said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Logan said.

Carlos opened the door and slowly walked in. He saw his friend sitting on his bed with his laptop open and a bunch of books spread around him and a large notebook open on his lap. Logan was furiously writing things down as he clicked on the laptop and flipped through books at the same time. Carlos knew this Logan. It was the "I'm freaked out about a problem that I can't solve with my brain" Logan.

Carlos moved some books and sat on the bed facing Logan. He noticed Logan give him a small glare after he had moved the books inches from their original positions so he had room to sit. Carlos dismissed it. It wasn't a look they saw often and Carlos knew it wasn't personal. It was just Logan when he was really frustrated about something.

"What are you doing, Logan," Carlos asked.

"I'm doing research," Logan said as he scribbled like mad in the notebook.

"About the party? Cause James and I have a couple ideas we like. We were going to ask you to be the tie breaker," Carlos said.

"It's not for the party," Logan said.

"Okay. But we only have today to put the party together. Kendall's birthday is tomorrow. We need to find a place to have it and we need to get decorations and we need to get music and we need to get an act that will be super fun and crazy. I think we should go with the couple that can swallow swords that are lit on fire; James wants to go with acrobats. We had acrobats at the last party we threw!" Carlos said.

Logan mumbled a reply that Carlos couldn't understand even though he was less than a foot from his friend. He wondered if his hearing was going.

"Logan, what are you researching if it's not for the party?"

"I'm trying to find statistics on when people start dating officially," he said, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Why?" Carlos said.

"Kendall told me I should just make it official with Camille and now I feel weird that I'm resisting so much. Why am I being so resistant? She's a cute girl who likes me. I should just say yes. So, I'm trying to see what I can find about dating. I've spent all this time trying to filter out the internets version of dating. It turns out its way more advanced than what we're talking about," Logan said.

"Right… but Kendall's birthday? Remember. He's turning 17 and we're having a party. You promised you'd help," Carlos said.

"I know. I will. I just need a little time to figure out how I'm going to ask Camille out. She'll want it to be some spectacular thing," Logan said.

"Logan, you don't…" Carlos tried to say but Logan was too focused on the computer in front of him. Carlos shut the computer and grabbed it from Logan's reach, "You don't have to start dating Camille just because Kendall and Jo are dating. You can take it easy for a while if that's what you want to do. Just be yourself," Carlos said staring down his friend's angry look. Logan could give the best death glare when he was disturbed during research.

"You sound like Kendall now," Logan said as he reached for the computer.

"Well for all his preachiness, he's right," Carlos said. "If you start acting like Kendall then you aren't going to be you. You'd be some mix between you and Kendall and that's just scary to think about. A leader who actually knows stuff, we'd never have any fun at all," Carlos said. He gave a small laugh and before he could react he was knocked off the bed by Logan.

He got up from the floor and saw Logan had reopened the computer and continued his research. Carlos knew this was a losing game.

"Well since you are busy I guess I'll do all the work. I'm going to go find a place to have the party since Bitter's won't let us use the pool or Palm Woods lobby," Carlos said as he walked out of his friend's room.

Once in the living room again, he found James joined by Katie and Ms. Knight. He hadn't told them about the surprise party. He figured this was as good a time as any.

"So, Logan's out of planning Kendall's birthday. He's too preoccupied with something else," Carlos said to James.

"What's a guy got to do to get help from his friends now a days?" James said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"He was the brains. The one who was going to invite all the guests and get a place to have the party, now I have to do it. We know how well it worked last time for me to be in charge of the guest list," Carlos said sitting on the couch next to Katie.

"You could always have it here and actually only invite one person each. It would be simple. Kendall would bring Jo, Logan would bring Camille, you would bring Stephanie, and James could bring Kelly," Katie said.

"Why would I bring Kelly?" James asked.

"I think she's fun," Katie said.

"That's true. And I'd rather have her here than Gustavo," James said.

"Wait, that's it! Gustavo! I could ask him to use the studio again. He let us do it for the school dance," Carlos said.

"And then we could invite more than one person each," James said.

"I know this is a surprise party but are you sure Kendall wants a lot of people there? Don't you think he might like to just have a small gathering with you guys?" Ms. Knight said.

"That's not a party Ms. Knight, that's a normal night," Carlos said.

"But he has been spending a lot of time with Jo. Maybe he would like a night that was just hanging out with you guys," Ms. Knight said.

"I think he'd like a big party with loud music and a couple that can swallow swords that are lit on fire," Carlos said.

"I thought we were getting the acrobats?" James said.

"Well since Logan's out of it, I get to make the decision," Carlos said.

"That's not fair. We're planning this party together!' James said.

Carlos saw James check his cell phone. "I'll see you later buddy, sunscreen girl wants to hang out,' James said as he rushed out of the apartment. Carlos heard him say hello to someone in the hall and then he watched Camille enter the apartment.

"Girl want to hang out?" Camille said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Is Logan here?"

"He's in his room," Carlos said.

"Great, I'll just go and talk to him then. It should only take a minute," Camille said as she started to head back to his room.

"I don't like the idea of you and Logan together alone in his room, I'll go get him,' Ms. Knight said as Camille took a seat next to Carlos.

"So, you guys are throwing Kendall a surprise birthday party?" Camille said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Carlos asked.

"Jo told me. James asked her to keep Kendall busy this week. That's why they've been so into each other lately," Camille said.

"Oh. That explains so much. I knew she didn't really like him that much!" Carlos said. Camille gave him a funny look. "I mean I know she likes him but she's never been the type to keep him so preoccupied. She's usually been great about giving us our guy time," Carlos said.

Ms. Knight walked back into the room with Logan behind her.

Carlos looked at Camille and then Logan and he saw the determined look on Logan's face that he only got when he was about to do something he was sure was going to go exactly as he planned.

Carlos jumped up form the couch, "Can I talk to you, Logan? It'll be really quick, I promise."

He pushed Logan into the bathroom.

"What? I was getting ready to ask Camille out," Logan said.

"You can't," Carlos said.

"Why not?" Logan said.

"Because… because I asked her to be my date to the party and she said yes," Carlos said in one quick breath. The look on Logan's face made Carlos think that he was going to hit him. Carlos wasn't sure what he should say and as the two stood in the small bathroom they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, I really need to use the bathroom. Are you almost done?" It was Kendall.

Authors Note: I apologize. I have no idea where this is going. Thanks for checking it out. I really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews and to the people who have taken my Big Time Rush poll on my profile. Thanks again for reading! New BTR next Saturday. It looks good!


End file.
